Episode 125 (29th April 1986)
Plot Nick tells Dot that Charlie is not coming back. He gives her some cash and tells her to bank it. Simon spots Andy and Angie kissing at the bottom of stairs. Andy leaves and Angie is unaware of what Simon has seen. Simon pulls a watch out of his pocket. Nick wanders round the Square and manages to annoy most of the residents. He winds up Ali and Pete. Pete goes to hit Nick but he is stopped by Kathy, who tells him not to react. Angie buys flowers for The Vic, knowing that Den is allergic to them. Ali does more cab work while Sue works alone in the café. Dot invites Ethel and Lou for high tea at her flat. Simon asks Den what the time is and notices Den's watch is different to the one he has found. He confronts Angie about the watch and she tells him it is Andy's as he has been staying in The Vic for the past couple of nights due to home difficulties. Lofty talks to Den about Michelle's baby, and how he is going to love it and look after it like it is one of his own. Den is pleased to hear what Lofty has to say. Lofty then tells Den he is planning to leave his job at The Vic as he has applied for a full-time job as a traffic warden so he can support Michelle and the baby better. Den is understanding. Ali, Arthur, Den and Pete meet in The Vic and agree not to do anything to Nick unless he does something to one of them. Angie meets Andy in The Vic and tells him she is feeling happier than she has been for a long time since seeing him and purchasing the flowers Den is allergic to. Sue tries to get in contact with Ali via the cab firm but is unable to. She then learns he has to drive back from Gatwick. Nick upsets Mary with his remarks about her making a good prostitute. He offers to be a pimp for Mary but she is disinterested, so he tells her he knows a secret about her. Lou vists Dr. Legg as she needs more angina medication. Simon sees Andy leaving The Vic as he walks Roly. Dot, Ethel, Lou and Nick have afternoon tea together. Dot ropes Ethel into reading Nick's palm and she tells him she sees money. Arthur gets angry when Pauline tells him she is planning on getting a part-time job to help them pay for their carpet. He tells the family that he will be the one to earn the money and he does not want Michelle or Pauline to sell any personal belongings, especially the ring that he bought Pauline. Ali returns from his cab job and Sue tells him that she has still not had her period yet. She thinks she is pregnant again. Ali is thrilled. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Shed Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Desperate times need desperate remedies.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes